When Buisness gets Personal
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Their nicknames are The Punk Diva and the Straight Edge Beauty, and they're going at it for the Divas title. But when a boyfriend gets involved in their rivarly...when does buisness turns personal? OC/Miz/OC


_I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings_

_I've been the up and coming next big thing_

_I've been the photograph and I've been the lens_

_I've been the saint and baby I've been the sin_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the Divas championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel."

My theme song _Time to Shine _by Saliva blasted throughout the arena as I walked out to the stage and heard the thousands of WWE fans in attendance in the arena that was located in Jacksonville, Florida…as well as for the millions and millions of viewers watching Raw on their televisions.

When I got to the ring, I just leaned on one of the sets of ropes, waiting for the Divas champion to get her skinny brunette ass to the ring so we can get this match over with.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you_

_And I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be home with me_

_Don't Cha_ by the Pussycat Dolls started to play as the Divas Champion Tori walked out to the stage to hear the boos that were coming out of the fans' mouths. Yeah, the fans would react to that when you figure out that the Divas champion is the sister to the person who's trying to make everyone bald.

.x

_Fast Forward too the end_

I whipped Tori to the nearest turnbuckle, walked to the center to the ring, charged towards her and performed a drop-kick to her face, which was my finisher _Surgical Free. _When she fell flat on her face, I dragged her to the center of the ring and covered her for the pin-fall. _1-2-3. _

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel."

As my theme song played, the ref handed me the championship belt, and I raised it above my head in total excitement and as I heard the excitement radiating from the fans. I guess they were waiting for another champion who didn't disrespect the fans…who either thought they needed a life transformation or kept on saying they're awesome.

As I was on the first set of ropes (the one facing the ramp) about to leave, I'd heard some boos, and I automatically turned around and saw Tori's boyfriend come charging towards me, and me, having good reflexes (or whatever you want to call it), I rolled out of the ring, definitely avoiding an attack from probably one of the most annoying people in human history.

As soon as I was mid-point up the ramp, my theme song started to play from the chorus then I raised my Divas title above my head as I heard the cheers from the fans and a couple of whistles from the guy fans (who knew I had a lot), as I was smirking at Tori who finally got up from the mat, and started to spazz that she'd lost the championship—the belt that she held for a year and a half.

"Suck it up buttercup." I said as I shot her a peace sign before, walking backstage—not knowing that I set off a detonator inside the self-proclaimed "Straight edge beauty."

.x

"Hey Haylie, Alison wants to talk to you for a few minutes—apparently something to do with the fact of Tori accusing you of "stealing the Divas title" or something." Sydney said as Raw was halfway done.

"Oh my God, when I won this title off of Maryse like a year ago or so before I lost it to Tori, she didn't say any shit." I commented.

"That was because you guys are best friends." Sydney said.

"Oh yeah, our nickname is the French Beauties or something." I said.

"Did you just have to be French and just get along with her?" Sydney asked, showing her hatred of Maryse though facial expressions.

"Oh, and just recently you guys have been getting along with her. And we'll be talking about this topic a little later because I got to go." I said before leaving the Divas locker room.

.x

"Alison, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as soon as I entered her office.

"She wanted to talk to you about stripping you of the Divas championship and giving it to the rightful owner." Tori said.

"Calm down Miss Brooks, that's not what I'm talking about—" Alison started to say, but got cut off by me.

"And by the way, why would Alison give you the Divas title, we don't want a champion who praises about Straight Edge, we get enough of that from your idiotic, stupid in the god damn head brother." I said with a little attitude which I _always _hid when I'm at work.

"What the fuck did you say about my brother?" Tori asked then got up in my face, her forehead touching my forehead, her nose touching my nose…

"Hold on hold on ladies, what I was going to say before Miss. Trudel interrupted me, I was thinking of a new rivalry storyline between you two." Alison started.

"Like what?" Me and Tori asked together.

"Well, you guys would be the only ones battling out for the Divas champion, in each match _for _the title there would be a new holder, like for two weeks Haylie gets the title, while another two weeks Tori gets the title, so on and so forth…"

"Alright, okay, I can handle that." Tori said.

"…then at some point, it would turn from a business rivalry to a personal rivalry."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, before I continue, Tori, are you still dating Mike?" Alison asked.

"Yeah duh, we're the most talked about couple in WWE history." Tori replied.

"Well, since you guys are dating on screen, you guys are going to break up _on screen."_

"How so?" Tori asked.

"Well, you are going to have a match against Maryse, which you are going to loose, and on screen, Mike is going to break up with you because of the two incidents of you recently loosing your Divas champion to Miss Trudel, and the lose to Maryse, he's going to start calling you some worthless piece of skin, a looser, he's going to also say that he'd found someone better for him—he'd found himself a winner…then….he kisses Haylie, or she's going to kiss him whatever way they want it." Alison finished.

There was a awkward moment of silence in the office, before Tori slapped the taste out of my mouth. "You little bitch, you'd wrecked the relationship that me and Mike had for fucking five years!"

"Well, it isn't my damn fault! It's the on-screen relationship that I'm going to be fucking ruining, not you're off screen one! God damn it you fucking drama queen, you got to stop spazzing out once and a damn while, it's _really _getting annoying." I'd commented with more of my attitude showing.

"Uh, are you fucking stupid or something Trudel? If you ruin an on-screen relationship, you will eventually ruining an off screen relationship…you dumb bitch."

Just a few seconds later, she'd felt a smack from the title belt, then I commented, "Alison, do you already filled in the match card for next week's show?"

"Well, almost, I just need a main event." Alison replied.

"How about this? Me and Tori…streetfight." I offered.

"Huh, I'll consider."


End file.
